New York in all its Glory
by Crickett9
Summary: When Annabeth's family pays her a surprise visit in New York, it's up to her and Percy to play the roles of host and hostess. Post TLO.


**AN- This story takes place after TLO, in New York. Annabeth attends a boarding school there, as she was going to once the school year started. For all those who have read and reviewed my stories before- this one's for you! Thanks for all your support. Disclaimer- I am not Rick Riordan, nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

What was it about the fall that always hit close to Annabeth's heart? Was it the crunching, multicolored leaves, the steaming hot chocolate, or even her favorite wool scarf (knitted by Percy's mom) wrapped tightly around her neck?

Fall in New York was much different from California, to say the least. Cooler temperatures, for one thing. And, in the latest part of the season, snow. Annabeth had only seen snow a grand total of one time in her life- when she and Luke and Thalia had been stuck in a blizzard while they were heading for Camp. That was her first and only glimpse of snow until now, and it hadn't been an enjoyable experience.

Those memories brought a small chill down her spine. She cursed the navy plaid skirt and tights that she was forced to wear as a school uniform. On cold days like this, her legs ached for warm pants- even jeans would be better than what she was clothed in now.

Some man in a business suit banged into her, causing her to lose hold of the heavy Biology book she was clutching, and send it crashing to the ground. _Di immortales. _He hadn't even apologized.

By the time she reached her dorm, her cheeks and nose were flushed from the cold, and her fingertips and toes were both completely numb. All Annabeth looked forward to was a nice, hot shower, and then reading until heading over to the dining hall. But her plans were instantly changed when she unlocked the door to her shared room.

At first, nothing seemed amiss. Her roommate, Cassandra, had left all the lights off and the curtains down, so all she should see was the glowing numbers on her clock. She flipped on the overhead light and jumped about three feet in the air.

Perched daintily on the edge of Annabeth's bed, were her stepmother and father. On Cassandra's bed, Bobby and Matthew were bouncing up and down, as if in a blow-up funhouse.

"Dad, wha-what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

And in the same breath, "Bobby, Matthew- get down! You'll wreck Cassandra's bed!"

Fredrick Chase smiled and rose. "Can't a father visit her daughter simply because he wants to spend time with her?"

When he hugged her- she couldn't help it- her body stiffened.

"It's great to see you, Dad, Amy. I'm just really surprised. You kind of caught me off guard."

Mr. Chase wore a sheepish expression.

"I know, I know. I should've called-"

Annabeth interrupted his apology.

"Bobby! Matthew! I told you to get down! Gods, do you ever listen?"

This gained her a scolding look from her stepmother, and mumbled protests from her stepbrothers.

"Sorry. I've just had a busy day, and I'm pretty tired. Will you excuse me for a minute? I have to run to the bathroom."

She left the room without waiting for an answer.

Once she reached the communal bathroom at the end of the hall, she pulled out her cell phone. She figured that this qualified as an emergency, so it was ok to turn it on. Annabeth's fingers trembled as she dialed.

"Hey Wise Girl. What's up?"

Annabeth sighed in relief simply from hearing his voice. She knew Percy could help her control- no- _entertain_ her family.

"Percy, my family's here. They just showed up in my dorm room. I guess it was my dad's idea to surprise me by spending the weekend in New York. Bobby, Matthew, and my step mom are all here. I don't know what to do! I have this huge Biology test on Monday I have to study for, but I know I'm supposed to entertain them-"

"Annabeth, calm down. Take a few deep breaths. You'll be fine. I can help you this weekend. I would invite your family over here for dinner, but Paul and my mom are at Montauk for the weekend, and I'm the only one in the apartment. But- never fear! I know this city like the back of my hand. I can help you take them sightseeing if you want."

Her heart slowed down after hearing Percy's offer, and the calm voice he stated it in. She wouldn't have to go through this weekend alone.

"Thank you so much, Percy. You don't know how much easier this weekend sounds now."

"No problem. Do you want me to head over now? I could try and catch the 4:30 subway."

"That would be awesome. Thanks again, Percy."

Annabeth took a few deep breaths before heading back to her room. Time to face the noise. Her relationship with her father was still on the mend, and she figured this visit was an attempt from him to try to bring them closer together. But, showing up in her dorm room with his annoying wife and devilish sons didn't really make Annabeth want to become closer to this side of her life.

Refreshed, relieved, and slightly giddy from her conversation with Percy, Annabeth was able to plaster a smile on her face that wasn't completely fake before entering her room.

"Sorry about that. I had classes all afternoon, and didn't really have time to use the bathroom until now." That seemed like a pretty valid excuse.

Dr. Chase smiled kindly at her, improving her mood a tiny bit.

"Don't worry about it." He glanced at his watch. "How about we treat you to dinner? Know any good restaurants around here?"

Annabeth smiled. "Well, I was supposed to meet Percy tonight. Do you mind if he comes? He should be here in about a half an hour. It's a little early for dinner, anyway."

Thinking fast, she offered to show the family around the campus until Percy arrived. Everyone quickly agreed.

"And then the cannon went off, and _boom_, there goes the school bus. I had never been so startled in my life. I swear, I almost-"

"Percy, could you pass the breadsticks, please?"

Annabeth was a little distressed that Percy was telling about the time he accidentally blew up a school bus and was kicked out of the place. It was not a great way to impress her father. She didn't even want the breadsticks; she just had to think of something to say to interrupt him. She could tell that he was probably about to say that he almost peed in his pants, and that would definitely NOT help the situation.

When he glanced at her curiously while passing the basket, Annabeth shot him a look that she hoped warned him not to continue the story. At least not that part.

He must have gotten the gist, because when Bobby, who was oh-so-engrossed with the idea of explosives, asked him to continue, he concluded the story by saying that he almost died of embarrassment and shame. Annabeth couldn't help but to snicker at his dramatic tone.

Though dying of shame was a better way to end the story than peeing in your pants, Dr. and Mrs. Chase didn't seem very impressed. Annabeth decided that she had better intervene. Though she didn't want Percy to get a big head, she decided the best way to do it was to brag about his accomplishments.

"Dad, did I ever tell you about the time that Percy- um, saved my life?"

She had many stories on this subject, but the best one to tell at a time like this was probably one that never actually happened. Annabeth didn't know for sure how much her step mother knew about the Greek gods, or what went on during Camp in the summer. Thinking quickly, she came up with as convincing of a tale as she could of Percy saving her from an out of control taxi driver. Her father and step mother seemed impressed.

"Percy, I am in your debt." Fredrick Chase smiled warmly at Percy. Annabeth restrained herself from rolling her eyes, or worse— laughing out loud. _Little melodramatic, are we Dad?_

Percy seemed flustered from the attention, especially considering the fact that he hadn't actually done this valiant deed that Annabeth had so vividly described.

"Annabeth, I am relieved Percy was there for you, but I don't know how comfortable I feel about you in a city like-"

Just then, the waiter brought the food to the table, and Mr. Chase was cut off. Annabeth sighed, barely audible. _Thank the gods for small favors._

Annabeth flopped into bed, exhausted. Percy had been a life saver- Day of Family Torture #1 had been tolerable with his hilarious stories and explanations of different sights they had seen. After a slightly awkward dinner, everyone seemed to loosen up a little when walking through the crowded streets to the ice cream shop. After dessert, there was teasing and laughing that didn't end in empty silences. Tomorrow, Percy volunteered to be their guide around the city, and they would go sightseeing. The Chases had quickly accepted, and they seemed excited about it. Annabeth sighed softly, turned over, and fell asleep.

Cassandra's giggling woke her up the next morning. This was how it usually was. Cassandra, or "Cassie", as she had been insisted on being called, would be talking to her boyfriend on the phone as soon as she was up.

Annabeth rolled her eyes when she heard the substance of their conversation.

"I love you more!" Giggles.

"No, that's impossible Ben— I totally love you more!"

"No, you hang up first!"

Annabeth rolled out of bed, grabbed a t-shirt and jeans, and made her way to the showers.

Half-an-hour later, Annabeth grabbed her jacket and prepared to make her way over to the hotel her family was staying in. They were going to breakfast, and then Percy would meet them in Central Park, where they were to start their "grand tour with the finest guide in the entire world."

Breakfast was actually a pretty cheerful event. The awkwardness came when Mrs. Chase got up with Bobby and Matthew to find the bathroom and Annabeth was left alone with her father.

"So I assume school is going well?"

"Yeah. Thanks for asking."

Slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Listen, Annabeth. I'm sorry for dropping in like this."

Annabeth quickly flushed- had she been acting like she didn't want them there? She didn't think so. "Dad, really. It's okay. This weekend has been fun. Really."

Dr. Chase didn't look completely convinced. "Okay, well, if you're sure. If this ever happens again, though, I promise I will call first. I knew this idea was stupid, but I went through with it anyways."

Annabeth could tell he really was sorry for the unexpected notice, and she respected him a little more for that. "Dad, calling first may have been a slightly better idea, but when you do this stuff once every 100 years, I really don't mind.

The relief in his eyes seemed genuine, and their conversation became slightly more relaxed after that. By the time Amy and the boys got back, Annabeth and her father were even laughing softly.

After meeting Percy in the park (for the first time since Annabeth knew him, he was on time), the group headed through the streets with Percy in the lead, pointing out all the interesting buildings and explaining most of them. Even Bobby and Matthew seemed to enjoy it.

The Chases treated Percy and Annabeth to lunch at one of the delis he had pointed out for having the "best turkey subs in the universe." Annabeth agreed with him after only one bite of her sandwich.

After lunch, they headed down Broadway, and from there to 33rd Street, to the Empire State Building. Annabeth was slightly uncomfortable around the colossal building, and she could tell Percy was too by the way his smile seemed forced and the stiff way he stood. Even though neither of them had wanted to come here, Percy had whispered to Annabeth privately on the walk over that it was one of the biggest sights in the city, and they should show her family at least briefly. He had also promised to leave the site as soon as she wanted.

It turned out to be a quick visit indeed, because Matthew decided he had to go to the bathroom after about 10 seconds of admiring the building.

After eating hot dogs in the park, Dr. and Mrs. Chase explained that their flight was very early the next morning, and they had to get back to their hotel to pack and get ready. Annabeth found herself actually slightly disappointed that they were leaving so soon. The weekend had actually been a lot of fun, thanks to Percy. His tour, though meant more for her family, actually taught Annabeth a lot about her current city of residence that she hadn't known before.

After hugs all around, Dr. Chase turned to see his daughter happier than she had been in a long time. Percy really meant so much to her, and he decided then and there that he did not regret his decision one bit to let his daughter come to school in New York. Annabeth was currently smiling and laughing at something Percy had said, all her attention on him. Frederick Chase realized that his daughter's heart fully belonged to another now, something he had almost started to dread as he got to know and love her more these last few years she had come back to live with him. This seemed to him like one of a father's worst fears for a daughter- that she would drift farther away from him. She would run into someone else's arms when hurt or scared, someone who had better hug her just as tightly back, or they would face a father's wrath.

Realizing this, Annabeth's father thought he would feel slightly emptier or sad. But, he actually felt the opposite. Seeing the way Percy looked back at Annabeth, the way he truly cared for her, Dr. Chase actually felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Percy would take good care of his daughter- he had no doubt about it. He could let go of her knowing that Annabeth would always be in good hands, even if they weren't his own.

He thanked Percy for the wonderful tour, or at least that's what Percy thought Dr. Chase was thanking him for. Frederick was actually thanking him for everything- the joy he brought his daughter, the kindness in which he treated her with, and simply always being there for her.

Percy, without taking his eyes from Annabeth's, replied, "You're welcome Dr. Chase. I'm glad you got to see New York in all its glory."

Frederick Chase was glad he did, too.


End file.
